I'm Your Sucker For Pain
by xNJx
Summary: Le Joker a finalement retrouvé sa Reine, sa Harley Quinn. Mais celle ci semble changée par les événements qui se sont déroulés avec la Suicide Squad. Il refuse de la perdre à nouveau. Mais à force de vouloir trop la garder pour lui , ne va t-il pas la perdre totalement ? / OS en 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Your Sucker For Pain :**

...

 _Bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, et j'aime le Jarley, donc ne soyez pas surprises mais le pairing majoritaire (et unique je dois dire) présent dans cet écrit. Après avoir vu le film, j'ai très bien accroché à eux, ces fantastiques personnages, et j'ai eu envie de voir ce que je pouvais écrire dessus. Si jamais vous aimez le Jarley, je peux vous conseiller les fictions de movie-like, qui écrit très bien, et qui a très bien su s'approprier leur style, et plus globalement, les personnages._

 _Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis :)_

 _..._

Tout a commencé quand elle est entrée dans cette pièce. Sa chevelure blonde très légèrement ondulée, ses lèvres charnues, et un petit sourire retenu pour garder son sérieux. A la première visite, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il attendrait autant les suivantes.

Puis l'amour. L'amour à la _folie._ C'était exactement ça.

Elle était passée de la psychiatre Harleen Frances Quinzel, à sa Reine, sa Harley Quinn. Lui, était devenu son poussin.

Et une mauvaise manip. Harley capturée par Batman, et enfermée dans une prison secrète. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il parviendra à la retrouver.

Dans les journaux, à la télévision même, on parlait de l'escadron suicide, la _Suicide Squad_ dont elle faisait partie. Ils évoquaient les miracles effectués par le groupe. Déjà, alors, une petite renommée, si on osait parler ainsi, se bâtissait. Harley et ses amis, toujours tous enfermés cependant. Il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin en les laissant sortir.

Alors le Joker était passé à l'action.

Elle, tranquillement installée dans sa cellule à siroter un expresso, un livre sur les genoux, n'y avait pas cru. Elle s'était mise à crier de joie, à sautiller sur place comme la Harley qu'elle était, poussant des « poussin » en tapant dans ses mains. Elle l'avait cru mort, tout ceci expliquait cela.

« On rentre à la maison » lui avait-il dit.

Et les revoilà dans la course.

…

Joker remarquait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Harley n'était plus exactement la même. Certes, elle possédait toujours tout ce qui faisait d'elle sa Reine, et sa beauté ne pouvait pas être égalée. Mais Harley avait cette éclat dans la voix en évoquant -et ce à de nombreuses reprises- ses exploits contre l'Enchanteresse. Elle parlait énormément de « ses amis », et notamment de El Diablo qui était « carrément trop cool », de Deadshot qui « touche toujours sa cible ».

Alors le Joker était contrarié, parce que sa Harley appartenait à un autre monde, à d'autres que lui, à quelque chose qui n'était pas lui. Et même si elle proclamait haut et fort avec un rire hystérique qu'elle « n'appartenait à personne », lui n'était pas du même avis. Et pour parler franchement, ça l'emmerdait.

Le Joker voulait la retrouver entièrement, pas juste son enveloppe qu'il désirait tant. Il fallait trouver le moyen de lui retirer cette fichue Suicide Squad du crâne.

…

« Poussin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda t-elle un soir, en le voyant s'habiller.

Il lui sourit, ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge extravagant s'étirant plus encore que le tatouage sur sa main. Il portait toujours de chics habits, et des bijoux qui en disaient longs sur sa fortune.

Joker se retourna vers elle, allongée sur leur lit immense, en train de se vernir les ongles avec un pinceau.

« J'ai à faire dehors, »

Elle fit la moue. « Tu ne m'emmènes pas ? »

Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Se montrer alors qu'elle était recherchée, et que sa stupide Suicide Squad voulait à nouveau lui arracher de ses bras.

Joker lui sourit encore et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Il n'aimait pas lorsque sa Harley discutait ses ordres.

« - Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Mais ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sortie. »

« Tu as supporté bien plus longtemps, en prison. » fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui tira la langue et gloussa malicieusement.

« - Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. C'est pas bien. » chantonna t-elle.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. A l'entendre parler, on aurait dit qu'elle regrettait son ancienne maison, et sa Suicide Squad. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait eu, de l'aventure avec eux. Mais Joker ne lui avait-il pas fourni davantage de frissons ? Certes, il ne prenait pas soin d'elle comme elle le méritait. Il la laissait souvent en arrière plan.

« - Tu vas m'abandonner, comme le jour où tu m'as laissée, et que Bat m'a capturée ? »

Joker donna un grand coup dans le mur pour la faire taire. Cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Elle se mit à rire.

« - Tu as gagné, poupée. Tu viens avec moi. »

…

La luxueuse et rutilante voiture traçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il suffisait d'être un expert en conduite pour ne pas avoir d'accident, et dieu savait qu'il l'avait frôlé plus d'une fois.

Harley jouait avec la radio, augmentant le volume à chaque fois qu'il accélérait. Ce petit jeu l'amusait. Au moins pensait-elle à autre chose qu'à ses amis. Non, le Joker n'était pas du tout jaloux.

Harley fixait le monde à travers les vitres teintées, s'amusait à former un mini pistolet avec ses doigts, puis à tirer sur des personnes aléatoires. Joker la regardait avec un petit sourire dissimulé.

« C'est plus marrant à la façon de Deadshot. Il m'a racontée qu'il tuait de loin. Hop, sans qu'on le voit. Ca doit être excitant. »

Joker grogna, mais Harley ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop occupée à flinguer toutes les personnes qui passaient.

Le Joker écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur, et le jeu pouvait recommencer. Il espérait au fond de lui que cette nuit fabuleuse, et que cette instant rien qu'à eux ne s'arrête jamais.

…

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et Harley semblait triste de devoir rentrer après si peu de temps passé dehors. Joker le savait. Il savait, oh que oui, que ça n'allait pas être suffisant.

Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? S'ils étaient localisés, et qu'on lui retirait à nouveau sa poupée...Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Cela le rendait un peu furieux de penser ainsi. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre. Lui n'aimait personne. Mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour respirer, pour être celui qu'il était. Elle l'admirait tellement. C'était comme un match sans supporters.

Déjà, ça avait moins de gueule.

« - Poussin, arrêtons nous autre part. Passons un moment en amoureux. Tu m'as laissée seule toute la soirée. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Non. Nous rentrons. Je suis épuisé, et nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela.

« Quoi ? Du fait que tu as peur de la Suicide Squad ? »

« Espèce de...Je n'ai peur de personne ! Pas même de ta stupide escadron de merde ! »

Il tourna à la première ruelle qu'il aperçut. Sa rage était telle qu'il sortit son flingue doré et qu'il le colla à la tempe de sa chère et tendre.

Harley rigolait comme une enfant.

« Touché, me semble t-il. »

Le Joker grogna, serra les dents.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un violent fracas. Assourdissant.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, le Joker remarqua le grand sourire sur les lèvres de sa Reine. Devant la voiture déformée par le choc, il y avait...

Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne voulait pas y croire. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire.

Deadshot. Killer Croc. Rick Flag, lourdement armé. Le Captain Boomerang. El Diablo. Et Katana.

Le Joker devait agir. Réagir.

Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment était qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Pas encore.

Plus jamais.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

…

Le réflexe fut le suivant : Fuir.

Aussi lâche que cela pouvait être considéré, c'était la seule chose qui lui avait traversée l'esprit à ce moment là. Il n'allait pas la laisser. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Plus jamais.

Alors il enclencha la marche arrière et écrasa la pédale pour reculer aussi vite que possible.

Le Joker fila à allure incroyable dans les rues, ne regardant pas derrière lui. Mais il savait qu'il était suivi. Harley était agenouillée sur la banquette arrière, et elle fixait la vitre arrière avec intensité.

Le Joker lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Reviens t'asseoir à côté de moi, poupée. »

Elle regarda dans sa direction et lui tira la langue. Provocatrice à souhait.

Il grogna, mécontent, et abandonna la vision de la route -et la sécurité par même occasion. Il la tira par la taille, bien qu'elle se débattait et criait...

Puis l'accident.

Sa luxueuse voiture verte percutant une camionnette. Leurs corps projetés sur la route, écorchés par les bouts de verre.

Et là, ce fut le noir total.

…

Lorsque Harley se réveilla, elle ne sentit rien d'autre au départ que la douleur.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui. L'accident. Idiot et pourtant bien et bien réel. Et puis, une cellule. Voilà, où elle...Non. Où ils étaient allongés. Joker était étendu à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux verts toujours impeccables étaient tâchés de rouge. Son sang. Peut être même celui de sa poupée ?

« Hé. Harley ! » fit une voix familière. Elle provenait de la cellule d'en face.

Deadshot.

Elle se releva en grimaçant.

Il la regarda se lever.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

Elle secoua un peu sa tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées. Puis elle sembla réaliser, à en juger par la déformation de ses traits.

« Poussin...Poussin il va- »

« Calme toi ! » lui dit doucement Deadshot, en la voyant paniquer. Elle avait la tête dans les mains et tremblait.

Oui. Ils étaient enfermés, et pas près à quitter ce trou. Enfin, surtout le Joker.

« Il faut que tu nous sortes de là. » marmonna t-elle, la tête toujours cachée entre ses mains. Sa voix était étranglée, comme si elle avait peur, intérieurement.

Deadshot lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis dans le même cas que toi, tu sais. Et- »

Mais un bruit l'interrompit.

Le Joker venait juste de se réveiller.

…

Il avait mal à la tête, ce qui le foutait encore plus en rogne. Merde, putain d'accident de merde. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait que c'était sa faute...

Non. C'était de _sa_ faute. A elle. Cette foutue poupée qui lui désobéissait tout le temps !

Il ouvrit les yeux, et ne fut même pas surpris de se retrouver derrière les barreaux. C'était tellement prévisible. Puis il la vit, elle. Et la voir discuter avec ce putain de Deadshot le foutait doublement en boule.

Il se leva brusquement, un lourd bruit de chaîne retentit. Ses jambes étaient enchaînées aux pieds du lit sur lequel il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis il les leva au ciel.

« Poupée, viens ici s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. »

C'était un ordre, malgré la politesse intégrée.

Harley se retourna vers lui, et l'autre, dans la cellule d'en face, ne daigna pas se mêler un peu de ses oignons. Il resta là, à fixer le Joker, comme pour l'avertir silencieusement de ne rien faire d'idiot. Mais Joker faisait ce qu'il voulait, et il l'emmerdait royalement.

 _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, d'ailleurs,_ pensa t-il.

« Poupée... » dit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

Elle se retourna vers lui, des bleus sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Le sommet de sa tête étaient rougie, du sang tâchait un peu ses cheveux. La seule chose qui énervait le Joker, était de ne pas pouvoir dégainer un flingue pour exploser la cervelle de l'autre qui la regardait sans même une once de discrétion.

En effet, Harley portait une robe doré moulante, trop courte et qui illuminait sa peau et son teint. Ca l'énervait.

Le Joker tendit les bras vers elle, essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Viens, »

C'était presque une supplication. Allait-elle venir vers lui, ou lui tourner le dos pour faire face à Deadshot -qui représentait donc la Suicide Squad ?

Harley fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis là, » dit-elle.

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas approchée.

Il insista.

« A côté de moi, poupée. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je parle avec Floyd. »

Il grogna. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom. L'espèce de...

« Et moi je t'ai demandé de venir vers moi. » continua t-il calmement.

Elle se mit à bouder, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le Joker sourit à Deadshot, ses dents d'acier luisantes à la lumière. L'autre gars fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harley. Ce type était rentré dans son ADN, son cerveau. Elle l'aimait tellement...

« Désolée poussin, » gémit-elle, en s'installant sur ses genoux, et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le Joker posa les yeux sur elle.

Elle qui était ce qui le rendait faible. Elle qui l'avait enfermée dans cette prison. Qui le rendait dingue. Qui l'inquiétait, aussi qu'elle l'obsédait.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, Harley couchée sur sa poitrine.

Tout était à recommencer, maintenant.

…

 _The end._

…

Ps : Je sais, cette fin est terriblement frustrante x).


End file.
